The Unknown Enemy
by ChristianWriter-24
Summary: The sequel to the Girls, the Boy and the Night Furies. Takes place durning Race to the Edge, after season 5. The gang, plus Raven, Asher, and Scarlet have been fighting Krogan and Viggo for months now. Raven now being there for almost a year now is still trying to find her place, Scarlet and Asher have already found theirs.
1. chapter 1

**Hello people and I'm back with the squeal of The Girls, the Boy and the Night Furries (I'm pretty sure I'm spelling furries wrong). Anyways I hope you enjoy this story of the Haddock family and their friends. By the way this story takes place a few years after Scarlet, Asher and Raven come to the island so right around the time where Hiccup and the Gang move to Dragon's Edge. We'll say they're all about 17-18 years old in.**

 **Raven: 17 Dragon: Nightshade**

 **Scarlet:17 Dragon: Dusktail**

 **Asher: 17 Dragon: Hiro**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Scarlet P.O.V.

It's been a few years since Raven, Asher and I came to Berk, life was pretty good. Everyone had their own jobs. Gothi took me under her wing as her protege, Snotlout tested weapons, the twins pulled pranks, Fishlegs taught the history of berk. Hiccup and Astrid looked for new types of dragons through out the archipelago, Asher helped fix up things around berk and Raven... Well she hadn't found her place yet, she and Nightshade mostly trained and raced herself.

But we weren't on berk anymore, we're on Dragon's Edge, we had been here almost a year now. And in that year we sort of took down Dagger, met a girl named Heather who happens to be Dagger's sister. Fought against dragon hunters, Vigo and Ryker were dead to our knowledge, Heather and Dagger went searching for their father and that was the short version.

Right now I was sitting on the roof of my hut watching Raven train. She and Nightshade were weaving around sea stacks, trying out new trick and maneuvers. Raven's black hair flying behind her, her eyes gleaming in delight as she raced passed me. I smile, it had taken Raven a long time to get over what happened with Alvin a couple years back. But she made a great come back, I hear Hiro squawk behind me as he lands. Asher jumps onto the roof and sits next to me.

"She's still training?" Asher asks watching Raven's every move. Ever since we moved to Berk he had gotten very protective over her.

"Yep, but both of them are having fun." I say a smirk coming across my face, I stand up and get on Dusktail.

"Whatever your thinking please don't do it." Asher begs, as he stands up about to get on Hiro. I pat Dusktail on the head, she uses her tail to sweep Asher off his feet. As a result he falls off the roof screaming at the top of his lungs. "Three... Two... One..." Nightshade shoots up from where Asher had fallen and flies straight up, Asher was in Nightshade's claws hanging upside down. I start laughing along with Nightshade and Raven, Raven says something in dragon and Nightshade drops Asher. They dive down together and swoop below Asher, he lands behind Raven on Nightshade.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Asher yells at us over our laughter. Hiro takes off after his rider and I follow quickly, Raven and Nightshade fly up a bit higher. I land on the deck of the club house next to the rest of the riders, all are laughing. Both Raven and Nightshade lean toward the left, I see Asher mouth a "Oh No!" as they all started falling uncontrollably. As they start to near the ground everyone, except me, gasps in horror. "There's no way they'll pull up in time!" Fishlegs yells over Asher's screams of terror and Raven screams of delight. I smile and shake my head, at the last second Nightshade pulls up, Asher had a death grip on Raven, his head buried in Raven's back. Nightshade lands on the platform gracefully, Raven and I are laughing at everyone's faces of shock and disbelief.

Asher falls to the ground heaving, "I... h-hate... you two." Asher says trying to calm himself.

"You three could have been seriously hurt if you hadn't pulled up in time Raven." Hiccup says trying to be a stern leader. Raven rolls her eyes at him.

"Have trust in my dragon Hiccup... plus... it was her idea." Raven says sending me a smile.

"Like you can understand what she's thinking." Snotlout scoffs.

"Don't doubt Raven's bond with Nightshade Snotlout," I say sending him a smile.

"Yeah Raven knows a lot more about dragons than you could ever imagine." Asher defends Raven, as he stands back up, Hiro lands next to him. Hiro lets out a squawk and Raven bursts out laughing, everyone looks at her in confusion. Asher and I just smile knowing Hiro probably said something.

"Come on guys let's eat." Astrid says walking into the clubhouse.

"Who cooked?" Raven asks, following behind everyone.

"I did princess, but because you almost killed me you don't get- Hey!" Asher starts to say only for Raven to rush forward and grab some food. She hops on Nightshade, Nightshade flies up to the rafters. Raven sticks out her tongue at Asher, we all sit down and start to eat. Since Heather left Asher has been the best cook out of us all.

"You wouldn't starve me Asher, you like me to much." Raven says taking a bite of chicken, Asher turns slightly red.

"Whatever..." Asher mumbles taking a bite of food, we all start laughing. Asher and Raven still weren't dating believe it or not, Raven said she wasn't ready so Asher gave her some space. Hiccup and Astrid were together now, which didn't surprise us at all. Fishlegs kept in contact with Heather and Snotlout well... I don't really know with him...

"I was thinking that we should head back to Berk for supplies," Fishlegs starts, then goes into exploring new lands and finding new dragons. We had been rebuilding since the last attack by Viggo, we were pretty much done. All we need was some supplies.

"We'll head out tomorrow morning, everyone go to your hut and get some rest." Hiccup says walking out with Toothless by his side. Dusktail nudges my hand as I walk out, I look down at her.

"Don't worry I'll get some sleep tonight." I tell Dusk


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! There will be some changes from what I was originally going to do. This was going to be taking place at the end of season four of RTTE, but now I might throw in some thing from season five. I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer **:** I own nothing

Raven's P.O.V.

I watch everyone leave the club house and go to their huts for the night. We were heading to Berk first thing in the morning, yay! Not that I wasn't happy for a long flight, but I had dragons to take care of here. Nightshade touches my hand with her head, I look down at her. "What's up girl?"I ask her.

 _"How about a flight around the island before you go to bed?"_ Nightshade asks.

"Before I go to bed?" I say in confusion.

 _"I have some things I need to do before I go to bed."_ Nightshade responds before hopping down from the beam.

"I think I'll skip the flight to Nightshade." I tell her, she gives me a little nod before taking off. Nightshade had been going to these 'things' for the past two weeks, it was starting to get on my nerves. Constellation lands on my shoulder.

 _"What was that all about?"_ She asks, I shrug.

"I honestly don't know." I say, jumping down. I walk out of the clubhouse with Constellation on my shoulder still, I walk toward my hut which is located under Hiccup and Asher's huts. I had built my hut over a tunnel that lead to a pretty big cave, there was an opening to the tunnel under a hatch in my hut. I made the cave into a stable for dragons, where the dragons could rest or heal if they were hurt. Nobody knew about the cave except me and Nightshade. Right now I had a deadly nadder with a broken wing and a mother gronckle with her young. My hut was a lot like my dad's (Stoick) back on Berk, but smaller. I had a work space, where I added notes to my own book of dragons only way more detailed. I have my bedroom in the loft area above my work space, I have a sitting area next to my work space. On the walls I have shields, axes, and swords.

Unlike the others I haven't found my place on Dragon's Edge. Astrid is the strongest and best with weapons, Hiccup is the inventor and master dragon trainer. Fishlegs is the brains and kind one, Snotlout is tough guy of the edge and the twins are the pranksters of the group. Scarlet is the doctor and Asher is one of the best dragon riders I have ever seen. And then there's me the girl who could talk to dragons but only three people and a ton of dragons new about it.

I open the door to my hut to find Astrid and Scarlet sitting down waiting for me. "What are you two doing in my hut?" I ask the two girls.

"We thought we heard some dragon like noises coming from your hut, so we decided to check it out." Astrid says, Scarlet takes a step up.

"But when we walked in the door the noises had stopped." Scarlet says giving me an odd look.

"Okay, well I don't anything. But I'll shout if a wild dragon comes after me." I say holding the door open for them. They walked out, but not before I see Scarlet cast a glance back at my hut. I shut the door and lock, before I walk over to my desk. I pull open the hatch that lead to the underground stables, I run into the stables to find Shadow spooked. Shadow is the deadly nadder that had been blast in a fight against the dragon flyers.

"Hey boy, what's got you spooked?" I ask the dragon putting a hand on his snout.

 _"There is a Night Fury and a boy with a metal leg and a fire sword."_ Shadow responds still frighten. I let out a sigh, I was never going to here the end of this.

"Hiccup and Toothless are friends of mine. They won't hurt you." I tell him, I start to rub his neck.

"Hiccup would you two come out, your scaring him." I say not looking away from shadow. Hiccup and Toothless come out from the other tunnel across the room.

"Did he tell you I was here?" Hiccup asks me, Toothless introduces himself to Shadow.

"Yes he did... How long have you known?" I ask Hiccup. There was no point in hiding it, he knew it already.

"Two years now... You talk to dragon way more than I do." Hiccup says chuckling, he starts to pet Shadow. We stay silent for a few minutes.

"Why are the gronckles here?" Hiccup asks, I walk over to Misty.

"This is Misty and her two daughters, Doe and Baby Blue." I say pointing at each, Misty is a light green, Doe is a light green like her mother, and Baby Blue is a dark blue.

"Misty had them on the island while she was traveling to dark deep, she needed a place to rest. She couldn't get them to one of the caves so I brought her here." I finish telling Hiccup. He nods and pets the two baby gronckles.

"Hiccup... I-I hope you're okay with me doing this..." I say looking over at him.

"Okay with this! Raven you finally found something you love to do! I'm not going to stop you." Hiccup says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Night sis." Hiccup says before leaving me. I feed the dragons before heading back up to go to bed, _Hopefully Nightshade will be back before morning._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

Nightshade P.O.V.

I land silently on the top of Raven and my hut, but not quietly enough. "Nightshade? That you girl?" I hear Raven's tired voice say from below me. I look behind me to see Raven standing outside about 30 feet from the hut. _She had been looking for me all night?_

 _"My rider! Have you been up all night?"_ I say starting to feel guilty.

"Maybeee," She says stretching out the word.

 _"_ But it's not my fault, you were worrying me." Raven says, I jump down and land in front of her.

"Did you get any sleep last night." She asks, a wave of guilt hits me. I had slept all night and she looked like she hadn't gotten any.

"No, I waited for you but when the sun started to come up and you weren't home yet..." Raven says yawning at the end.

"You should get some rest before we head for Berk." I tell her pushing toward the door.

"We can't everyone is already to take off. We need to grab some things." Raven runs in and grabs her bow and arrows. I fly her up the the stables, she get's off my back and heads over to the group of riders.

"What took you two so long?" Snotlout asks.

"We had to grab somethings." Raven says holding up her bow. It was a black metal bow that looked like it had small night fury wings as it curved. Raven also had arrows that matched the bow, and if looked closely you see that there was a night fury engraved into the metal.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Snotlout asks, Raven quickly grabs an arrow and shoots it at Snotlout. Knocking off his helmet, Raven gives a satisfied smile, Hookfang starts laughing at his rider.

"Come on guys we need to get to Berk as quickly as possible." Hiccup says hopping up on Toothless. They all take off except for Hiro, Asher, Raven, and me.

"You okay Raven?" Asher asks my rider.

"Yeah, I just stayed up too late finishing up my bow." Raven lies, I look down at my claws.

"How late is too late?" Asher asks crossing his arms.

"... All night," Raven looking down.

"All night!" Asher almost yells.

"Yes, all night. Nightshade will follow the group and I can get a few hours of sleep." Raven shoots back.

"Okay." Asher says before jumping on Hiro and taking off. Raven let's out a sigh.

"Why does it always end up this way?" Raven asks herself more than me.

"I'm sorry Raven." I say nudging her hand.

"I wish you would quite going off on your own." Raven says before jumping on my back. I gently take off, I even out and feel Raven lay on my back..

A few hours later I'm flying next to Hiro, "Where were you really last night?" Hiro asks me.

"I went to see a friend." I tell him.

"A friend?" Hiro says doubtfully.

"Yes a friend! Do you have a problem with that Hiro?"

"Yeah, I do Nightshade! Because you're only thinking about yourself." Hiro roars, he cuts in front of me causing his rider to yelp. He turns to face me.

"How am I only thinking about myself?" I ask.

"You're not thinking about Raven, how you disappearing is affecting her!" Hiro squawks.

"Every night she's gone out looking for you with me. She's been taking care of you ever since your parents went missing! You to are like sisters, and sisters don't abandon each other!" Hiro says before allowing Asher to pull him back.

"Well maybe I don't want my world to revolve around her!" I roar getting madder, I feel Raven move on my back. She stands up and jumps onto Dusktail who was flying below us.

"Raven! I-I didn't mean it!" I growl down to her.

"Yeah… Yeah you did Nightshade." She says holding back tears. I felt like I had just stabbed Raven in the back. Hiro was right Raven had saved me when I was on outcast island, when my parents disappeared.

"I'm sorry my rider…" I growl softly to myself.

"Dragon rider!" I hear a faint shout come from below us. I dive down to get a better look, there was an entire fleet of dragon hunters.

"Dragon Hunters!" I roar to the other dragons.

"Dragon Hunters!" Raven shouts translating for me to the riders. I hear them start to shoot arrows and boulders. Three dragon root arrows head at Dusktail, Scarlet, and Raven! I shoot two of the arrows that were at Dusktail and Scarlet, I push myself up in between the arrow and Raven.

Raven P.O.V.

I hear Nightshade roar in pain as she flies in between me and the arrow. I see her start to plummet toward the water. "Nightshade!" I scream as a net wraps around her. I stand up about to jump off Dusktail.

"Scar! Cover us!" I shout before I jump. I pull out my dagger as soon as I hit the water. I swim toward the quickly sinking dragon. I start cut the rope that would let them pull us in, my chest was starting hurt from not breathing. Nightshade is panicking, I put a hand on her head which starts to calm her.

A fireball shoots past us, I look up to see a purple nadder. I smile and grab the net, Hiro and Asher pull the net out of the water and out of range of the hunter's ships. I gasp for breath and look at Nightshade, the arrow hit her neck embedding itself deep in her neck.

"Asher we need to get to Berk!" I shout, we take off. The other riders soon join us, I'm still holding onto the net. Nightshade opens her eyes, "Hey girl…" I murmur.

"I-I'm s-sorry Rav…" She purrs.

"It's okay… You're going to be okay." I say trying to reassure her. I put my hand on her head.

"Just hang in there girl." I say hoping she could hear me.

"Asher there's a sea stack up ahead, we'll stop there and see what we can do for Nightshade." Hiccup shouts back to us. Nightshade's breathing had become labored like the arrow was pushing on her windpipe. Hiro gently puts us down, the net falls away from Nightshade. I run over to Asher's saddle bags, Nightshade hated saddles so I put some of my things in each of the rider's bags. I grab some dragon nip, bandages, and different dragon creams that I had made up in case of emergency. Everyone is watching me as I look at the wound.

"Raven?" Hiccup says coming up next to me.

"The arrow went in between to of the scales, it went deep enough to affect her breathing. But shallow enough that I could pull it out with causing to much permanent damage." I tell him, gently pulling at one of the scales. Nightshade lets out a whimper.

"What do you need us to do?" Hiccup asks.

"Toothless, Dusktail, hold Nightshade down. Barf, Belch, Stormfly, and Hookfang look out for dragon hunters they could be right behind us." I tell the dragons, Hiccup and Scarlet stand next to their dragons while everyone else got on their dragons to keep a look out.

"Hiro come here and keep Nightshade calm." I whisper to him. I take hold of the arrow.

"I'm sorry about this girl." I whisper before quickly pulling out the arrow. Nightshade let's out a roar of pain as she tries to get away.

"Asher put pressure on it." I tell him, I look at the ground. There were some scales on the ground, Those won't be healing up anytime soon.

I start to wrap the cloth around her neck, Hiro is laying next to her letting out a squawk every few seconds. I finish wrapping up her neck, I grab the dragon nip and scoot over of a bit to her head.

"Hey girl… You'll be okay, you just have to keep still." I whisper rubbing the dragon nip on her nose. Her bright blue eyes dull a bit.

"Thank…. You my rider." Nightshade says putting her head on my lap.

"You're welcome Shade," I whisper, putting my head on her's.

Luckily for us the sea stack was big enough for us all to sleep on for the night since we couldn't move Nightshade till the morning. Hiro burns around Nightshade to keep warm, I smile. Hiro might have been a nadder, but he really cared about Nightshade. I stand up and walk over to Hiro, "Thanks boy." I say sitting next to him.

"It's the least I could do." Hiro squawks, laying his head on the ground next to Nightshade's.

"I feel like you're stealing my dragon Princess." Asher says sitting next to me.

"Sorry, he's just such a good dragon." I say letting out a giggle.

"... Look I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologize to Asher, he puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him.

"You were really tired this morning, and so was Hiro." I tense up at his words.

"Relax Raven, I know you've been using Hiro to look for Nightshade." Asher says squeezing my shoulders. We sit leaning up against Hiro, looking up at the stars. My eyelids start to feel heavy, I close my eyes and lean into Asher.

"Goodnight my Princess," I hear Asher whisper a few minutes later. I feel him kiss my head, before leaning his head against mine.

"Goodnight Asher." I whisper back to him.


End file.
